


Dragon Egg

by alecisgay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Help, M/M, SO PLEASE DON'T READ IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!!, Shower Sex, THERES A TINY BIT OF SEX IN HERE, also no one in the Lightwood family can cook, and got this, i aimed for 2k, no one - Freeform, not even Jace, this got a lot bigger than i anticipated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecisgay/pseuds/alecisgay
Summary: Magnus Bane is a dragon but his kind has gone extinct hundreds of years ago, when he was no more than eleven years old. Wiped out of existence by the Hunters. And Magnus has never been able to find any survivors from the Hunter’s Massacre.He's been trying to drop hints of his heritage to his boyfriend, but Alec seems to remain clueless.Magnus is past the point of frustrated. No more hints and clues anymore.He’s had a week to go through ways to break the news to his boyfriend, weighing the pros and cons until he settles on one, and his plan couldn't be better.But he doesn't plan for his boyfriend to come home from a week long mission out of the country with a tiny dragon perched on his shoulder.And he certainly didn't plan for the hatchling to be clingy with his boyfriend and hissing at him as if Alexander belongs to it.And he is definitely not jealous that this hindrance of a hatchling is taking up all of Alexander’s time.





	Dragon Egg

**Author's Note:**

> This would have never come into existence without the lovely [Michelle](http://michellemisfit.tumblr.com)  
> and her Dragon AU! idea she had posted on AO3 a while back! You can find the post that inspired it all [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160447)  
> Please check it out, it's fantastic! And it has been amazing to work with her to bring this idea to life <3
> 
> A huge, huge thank you to my wonderful and fantastic beta [lightwormsiblings.](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> You were the best beta I could have ever asked to receive, especially being as patient as you were with me and doing the editing promptly. I owe you my life.  
> And lastly, a huge thank you goes to the creator of this event. This wouldn't have been possible without you. You can find their tumblr [here <3](https://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Alexander Lightwood comes from a long, old line of Shadowhunters. No one knows for sure how old, not that it matters anyways. He was expected to act solely in a professional manner, take care of his younger siblings and to marry a woman from a respectable Shadowhunter line. Which, normally, wouldn’t be a problem but he was gay and his parents had no idea, or at least they didn’t give any hints to knowing his secret.

And if it wasn’t bad enough that he was a gay Shadowhunter, he was in a loving, supportive and healthy relationship with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. The relationship was fairly new by Alec’s standards, having only started to see each other a year and a half ago. They had met while he was on a mission with his siblings and Clary in Magnus’ club, officially meeting when Alec shot an arrow at a circle member creeping up behind Magnus’ back.

And the rest, as they say, is history. They had hit it off with each other when Magnus had invited him over to have drinks in his loft and things continued on from there, Alec using every excuse in the book to be able to stop by and see the warlock. He’s thankful to his boyfriend in many ways. He taught him how to open up, how to not bottle up everything. How to accept that there will be failures in life but it doesn’t mean _he_ is the failure, he just has to try again. And with his loving support, Alec was able to take control of The Institute as the rightful Head of the New York Institute.

Magnus has been good for Alec all around and Alec likes to think he’s been good for Magnus too. And if he was being completely honest, his boyfriend’s cat eyes were the most beautiful, breathtaking work of art he’s ever witnessed and he doesn’t understand how anyone could see those eyes and fear them. They’re always so full of love, of acceptance. They tell the tale of someone who has lived a long time―lived through heartbreaks, tragedies, betrayals.

And yet, Magnus doesn’t let that define him or alter the way he views others. He had the most loving, selfless boyfriends and he cracked a small smile. Thinking about the warlock always brought a smile on his face, even hearing his name was enough to set Alec in a good mood, depending on the news that followed after his boyfriend’s name. Maybe he’ll spoil Magnus tonight? It’s been a while since his boyfriend has been pampered by Alec and angels above know he’s entitled to a break.

Breaking out a piece of paper from inside his desk, he began writing down the things he needed to pick up on his walk back to Magnus’ loft―his home. He had began thinking of the loft as his home lately. While it’s true he was raised in the New York institute, it was never _home._ It was just a place he lived and worked in. Fishing in his pockets, he took out his phone to shoot off a text message to Magnus.

**_From: Alexander_ **

hey, do we have plans tonight? x

 

**_From: Magnus_ **

not that i know of. why do you ask? x

 

**_From: Alexander_ **

 surprise. make sure your schedule remains clear for

the rest of the night x

 

**_From: Magnus_ **

alright, will do darling. love you x

 

**_From: Alexander_ **

love you too babe x

 

When Alec was sure his last text had gone through to Magnus he placed his phone back into his pocket, tossing the paperwork to the side of his desk and went to find his jacket to keep the chill off. He hated this time of the year, it couldn’t decide if it wanted to be warm or cold. Making his way through The Institute he saw his siblings gearing up for a mission and he groaned inwardly.

He walked by his siblings quickly and quietly, he wanted to be able to stick to his plans of pampering his boyfriend tonight and he couldn't do that if his siblings dragged him out on a mission. And Alec wasn’t known to having the best luck either. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was more than half way out of his siblings’ sights when he heard Isabelle mention to Jace that the figure speed walking to the door held a close resemblance to their older brother.

With a look of horror on his face, he sprinted the remaining way out towards the doors of The Institute. He loved his siblings, truly he did, but for the remainder of the day his attention was going to be solely on the love of his life and whatever Magnus wanted.

◆

With his arms full of groceries he unlocked the door to the loft and performed a balancing act, praying to the angels that he didn’t drop anything in the bags. He didn’t want to postpone the plans for this evening any further than absolutely necessary―grocery shopping took up most of his time. He couldn’t decide which dish he wanted to cook for Magnus tonight, especially because he was fairly sure there wasn’t a dish in this world his boyfriend hadn’t tried yet. Alec decided on an Indonesian dish in the end, figuring he couldn’t go wrong with that. And he had practiced _lots_ to make sure the dish wasn’t going to poison Magnus, the lack of cooking skills running in the Lightwood family.

He began taking the ingredients out of the bag and surveyed the loft now that he wasn’t so focused on _not_ dropping the things he needed to make Nasi Goreng. There was no sign of his boyfriend and Alec frowned. He did tell Magnus to take the night off, so where was he? He walked towards their bedroom about to call his boyfriend’s name but quickly shut his mouth. There on the bed was his boyfriend, curled into the pillow Alec often used when he slept over, one hand resting down on his side of the bed.

He didn’t have the heart to wake his sleeping boyfriend up but he did walk up towards the bed, pulling the soft blanket up on the bed to place on Magnus. The warlock let out a content sigh with the movement and snuggled into the blanket, clutching the pillow tighter to his body. Alec smiled at the sight and walked back in the direction of the kitchen, closing the bedroom door to block out any noise that might have woken the older male up otherwise.

Rolling up his sleeves, he turned on the water to begin washing his hands and started to work on cutting, slicing and boiling the things needed to make the dish.

◆

Alec had just began plating the dinner when Magnus had walked out into the kitchen, covering a yawn and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When his sleep drunk eyes finally focused on Alec standing there in the kitchen, two steaming plates of food in front of him, Magnus gave a soft smile and walked over to the Shadowhunter, giving Alec a peck on the lips, Alec eagerly responded back, deepening the kiss.

Magnus released a tiny moan and bit down on the younger man's bottom lip, tugging it as he broke away from the kiss.

“Mmm, good evening Alexander. Did you make Nasi Goreng for dinner?”

Giving a hum as a reply, he moved to pick up the plates and bring them over to their dinner table. He ran back to the kitchen for forks and wine glasses, making sure to stop by Magnus’ alcohol shelf for the best wine to pair with the dinner he made for the two. He removed the cap of the bottle of wine and poured some in Magnus’ glass first before filling his own with the bottle.

“How was your day at work darling?” Magnus implored, picking up his fork to begin digging into the meal.

“It was.. interesting to say the least.”

“Clary and Jace again?” Magnus guessed.

“When _isn’t_ it? If it isn’t Clary, it’s Jace. If it’s not Jace, it’s Clary,” he grumbled. “I’m going insane here Magnus! They don’t listen to anything I say, they think they can do anything they want without consequences and the Clave is breathing down my neck to crack down on them and the thing is, I _am!_ I’m _trying,_ but that isn’t good enough to them!”

Alec sucked in a deep breath, exhaling deeply through his nose, rubbing a hand over his face in a frustrated gesture. Alec could feel Magnus looking at him, no doubt giving him a look of concern. He let Alec calm down before asking the question that’s been trying to push itself past his lips since he saw the state Alec was in.

“But that isn’t the only thing bothering you, is it?” Magnus implored.

Alec deflated at that and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and in his messy locks of hair. “No, you’re right. That isn’t the only thing bothering me.” But how did he even begin to talk about this? Even though his boyfriend was 400 or so years old, he would think Alec was insane for asking this early in their relationship. Hell, Alec himself probably would’ve shot down someone he’d only been dating for a year and a half asking him if they could move in with him so early. And for that reason, he was nervous about the answer.

“I..” clearing his throat, he picked up his wine glass and mumbled into it. “I kind of wanted to ask you if I could move in.”

“Alexander I can’t hear you when you mumble into your glass,” Magnus stated calmly to his boyfriend. The thing is, Magnus _had_ heard him, but he wanted Alec to be able to bring up things with him confidently and not feel as though he had to hide behind things. _That wasn’t how this relationship was going to work_ , Magnus thought to himself.

Alec squirmed in his seat and fidgeted with his fingers, hoping and praying something would come and save him from his embarrassment. After a minute or so when it became clear that wasn’t going to happen, he sat up straighter in his chair and decided to handle this like everything else he did―head on.

“I was wondering if.. if I could move in. Here. Move into the loft with you. And I know we’ve only been dating for a year and that’s a big commitment but I’ve always thought of the loft as _home_ as opposed to the place I grew up because _you_ are here, Magnus. Wherever you are is my home―”

“―calm down there, Romeo,” Magnus laughed but cut himself off quickly when Alec deflated. “Oh no, darling, don’t take this the wrong way. I’ve been waiting for you to come ask me,” he admitted. “You spend almost every night or every second night here anyway. Plus, I’m too used to having you laying down beside me in my bed when I fall asleep. You are one comfy pillow Alexander, if I say so myself.”

And Alec couldn’t wipe the grin off his face even if the Clave themselves ordered it. _God, he was so smitten for this man._ And they’re going to be _living together. Magnus said yes._ He reached across the table to take the man’s hands in his own and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand, whispering words of love on them.

Both men had heart eyes at one another and Magnus entwined their hands together, quietly chuckling to himself for what was going to come next. He stood up and walked over to where his darling Alexander was sitting and sat himself down on Alec’s lap, straddling the man’s legs and brought his hands up to the back of Alec’s head.

“What do you say to celebrating you officially moving in with me?” asked Magnus between the kisses the two were sharing with one another. He leaned up and whispered into Alec’s ear, “I don’t know about you, but I would absolutely adore to see your face as I make love to you slowly in our bed. Seeing the faces you make, the sounds.” He trailed kisses from Alec’s ear to his jaw and nipped at it. “Plus I love seeing you naked in _our_ bed.”

Alec’s breath hitched at the words tumbling out of his boyfriend’s sweet mouth. Moving his arms to wrap around Magnus, he stood up while lifting his boyfriend up. Magnus wrapped his legs around the Shadowhunter’s waist, hooking them together on Alec’s lower back and pressed bruising kisses to his neck as Alec began moving them to their bed to celebrate this milestone in the relationship.

They didn’t leave their bed for the rest of the evening.

 ◆

 To say Magnus was annoyed and cranky was an understatement. He and Alexander had enjoyed a magnificent night together, but it was ruined with his boyfriend being called out for a mission. His Shadowhunter had reassured Magnus he had booked the time off, but clearly no one else got the memo _not to call or disturb his boyfriend._

And okay, he understands needing to do work and the sense of duty to your people. He gets that, he does. But Isabelle, Jace and Clary should’ve been enough to take down that demon―a _low level demon_ to be exact. He and his lover had been enjoying a wonderful morning together when he had been called in, the younger man apologetic as he geared up and left the loft. So now, Magnus was cranky, tired and hungry.

He knew he could snap his fingers and make food appear but where’s the fun in that? Magnus had planned for them to make breakfast together to celebrate officially living together - it was _exciting._ Magnus never had anyone else live with him before that wasn’t close friends or family. But it was nerve wracking too. What if the loft wasn’t to Alec’s expectations?

It seemed idiotic to fret over - _the man has slept over countless nights for goodness sakes,_ he’s seen how messy the loft can get depending on the day. But Magnus still wanted to impress him, so he snapped his fingers to summon cleaning supplies. He knew he could snap his fingers and the loft would be magically cleaned, not a spec of dirt left but cleaning the mundane way calmed Magnus’ nerves.

He began humming a tune and got to work.

◆

Four hours later and the loft was clean. Snapping his fingers he got rid of the leftover product and scrunched his nose. _God, he stinks._ And while he loves the smell on Alec after watching his boyfriend train, he wasn’t a fan of the stench on himself. Making up his mind, he began to trek his way back to the ensuite connected to their bedroom - and there it was, _their_ bedroom. It made butterflies flutter in his stomach at the idea of sharing his space with someone who he loved with his entire being.

Humming to himself, he stripped out of his clothes and began taking a scalding hot shower, letting the water relax his muscles and sighed contentedly. He was too focused on the shower and planning on what to make for dinner, he didn’t hear the door to the loft opening, the soft calling of his name or the patter of feet walking towards the bathroom.

But he did feel the pair of arms coming to wrap around his waist, enclosing him in the feeling of safe, warm, contentment. He leaned back into the chest and heard a chuckle from above, a smile making its way onto his face.

“Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Lightwood,” was murmured into Alec’s jaw as his boyfriend pressed feather light kisses on it, moving down to his neck where the deflect rune sat.

“Indeed,” was whispered into the warm air as Alec titled his head to the side to give his boyfriend more room. Magnus took advantage of the angle and latched onto his neck, sucking and nibbling gently. Alec’s hands began wandering down Magnus’ body, spreading his hand out on his stomach.

He detached Magnus from his neck and his boyfriend released a quiet whine at being forced away from his second favourite place on Alec’s body, sucking in a shuttering breath as his darling began peppering kisses on his body. They began from his neck, moving their way down his body, ending on his inner thighs.

He began to suck harder on the flesh, leaving behind purple bruises in his wake. Magnus was a shuddering, gasping mess at this point - he _needed_ his boyfriend _right there_ but the bastard was _ignoring_ his hardening cock that stood at attention _right in front of him_ ―

“Use your words babe,” were the words that left Alec’s mouth and Magnus could murder - the sneaky bastard knew what he wanted.

“I..” Magnus faltered when Alec bit down hard into his skin, using his tongue to softly sooth the red area. “I want you to blow me,” he gasped.

Alec grinned and wrapped his hand around the hot, hard flesh that had began to dribble out precum. “That wasn’t hard, now was it?” And oh, if this man wasn’t providing a delicious distraction he would’ve given him a glare. _If looks could kill.._

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Alec brought his mouth to the head of his dick, pressing gentle kisses into the skin. He flicked his tongue out to get a taste of his boyfriend - he had heard stories of other men not liking the taste of their partner because they were too bitter or too whatever else, and Alec had been scared that would happen to him the first time Magnus and him had sex.

He remembered the feeling of being scared - no, not scared. Never with Magnus, but he did remember the feeling of nervousness pooling in his gut. He hadn’t performed this act with anyone else before, let alone another man. How was it going to feel? How was Magnus going to taste? Would he taste good? Bitter? He remembered debating asking Izzy about this too, but that thought was far too gross for Alec to ponder for another minute.

It would seem his worries were for not because he _loved_ the way Magnus tasted. He could spend hours upon hours doing this to Magnus - pleasuring and tasting while on his knees. Magnus’ hands came down into his hair, pulling Alec’s face up to peer up at the other man.

“Are you going to do something with that pretty mouth of yours or just sit there on your knees while you admire me? Because while I do love you admiring my body, there’s a certain part that could use a bit more admiration currently,” Magnus declared and Alec chuckled.

“As you wish.” Alec licks a line from the base of the hard flesh to the tip, alternating between stroking the cock and softly giving a tug to the balls. Magnus threw his head back, letting a pant leave his mouth as he steadied himself against the shower wall and tightened his grip on Alec’s hair. He held the younger male close to his body, but he didn’t force him down onto it.

Alec took Magnus into his mouth, closing his lips around the head and shifted his eyes up to see his boyfriend - he loved seeing the expressions his boyfriend made when Alec gave him pleasure. It made him feel good too, so it was a win-win situation. The man had his eyes shut tight and his jaw clenched, so Alec slid him deeper into his mouth and hummed in the back of his throat.

He pushed the flesh deeper into his mouth, ignoring his gag reflex. He was willing to ignore it for bringing his boyfriend pleasure and he loved the feeling of a sore throat later. He heard a gasp from above and Alec took that as a signal to begin bobbing his head in an up-and-down motion. He moved his other hand down the warm flesh to the parts that couldn’t fit in his mouth.

Magnus began thrusting his hips into the motion of Alec’s mouth, gasping a shuddering cry from deep in his throat as the motion caused him to move deeper into his boyfriend’s throat. He tugged on Alec’s hair and gasped out a “close” and tried to pull him off but Alec stayed, bobbing his head faster and taking him in deeper into his throat.

“A-Alex.. ander..”

He popped off his cock with a _pop_ sound, a trail of salvia trailing down his chin. “Cum for me Magnus.” He took his hand and began jacking him off as Magnus’ thighs shook and Magnus continued letting out pleasured cries and gasps.

And finally, _finally_ Magnus came with an arched back and a long, deep and drawn out groan with his cum painting his boyfriend’s face. Magnus took a couple seconds to come back to himself, pulling Alexander up from his knees when he did.

He kissed Alec hard and deep, the two of them letting out tiny moans and gasps until the lack of air forced them apart.

“That, my darling,” Magnus said, “was the best and hottest blow job I’ve received in a long time.”

Alec just grinned and went in for another bruising kiss.

◆

 Alec loved Magnus. Truly, he did. But _family game night?_ With his siblings? And his boyfriend? These two things should never, _ever_ be put together and yet, here they were. Sitting in Magnus’ loft - _their loft_ \- playing a game of Clue. Tensions were running high between Jace and Isabelle (“ _I know you have Miss Scarlet Jace, don’t lie to me!”)_ with Jace throwing insults at Izzy for peeking at his cards.

Alec shot Magnus a helpless look, his boyfriend shrugging his shoulders in a ‘what-can-you-do-about-competitive-siblings’ kind of way and he groaned. It was supposed to be a calm, relaxing game night between the Lightwood family and their partners; Clary having introduced the game Clue to the Lightwood siblings a few months ago.

He wondered if Clary regretted showing his family the game. From what he understood, family game nights with board games for mundanes were supposed to be nice, calm and relaxing. A time to bond with family. To strengthen bonds between them.. or whatever. At least that’s what Clary and Simon had explained to them.

He was broken out of his stupor with both Isabelle and Jace demanding to take a guess on the confidential cards, neither willing to let the other go first.

“How about Isabelle can guess first but then Jace can guess right after?” Clary intervened between the two bickering siblings. “That way, if you’re both wrong you can sit out and allow us to continue playing to find the murderer, the weapon and the room.” Jace and Izzy took a minute to think about it and slowly nodded their heads, signaling their willing to compromise with the situation.

“Okay. Izzy, what do you think the cards are?”

“I’m going to guess..” she paused to think about it while looking down at her sheet. “Okay. I’m going to guess Mrs. Peacock.. the weapon is.. Ah! The weapon is the rope and the room is the kitchen.” She took the confidential cards from the middle and walked over to the other side of the room, taking the cards from the envelope.

Clary turned to her boyfriend and nodded. “What do you think it is Jace?”

“Mrs. White, the lead pipe and the room is the dining room.”

“Alright, go over to Izzy and see if either of you were correct.”

Jace padded over to where his sister was, pulling the cards out so the two of them were able to see if they had guessed correctly. The collective gasps pulled snickers out of the other people in the room, sitting around the board game on the floor.

“Well?” Alec prompted with a smirk on his face and Jace scowled and threw his arms up in the arm, a grunt released into the air. He loved his adoptive older brother but he _really_ wanted to wipe the smug look off Alec’s face. Preferably with his fist.

Don’t get him wrong, Jace has true sportsmanship thank you. He just.. didn’t like to lose, but that was normal right? Especially against one of your siblings who didn’t normally engage in mundane activities. Okay, so maybe Jace was a little salty over what happened. Not that he would ever admit to anyone in the room.

“You have one of our cards, don’t you?”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. You’ll just have to be patient and see,” Alec countered.

They continued playing for the following ten minutes before Magnus piped up. “I’m going to take a guess now. Would you please be dolls and look at the cards to see if I’m right?” he drawled. The two Shadowhunters shrugged, moving to pick up the cards in front of them that lay enclosed in the envelope.

“I’m going to take a guess and say it’s Mr. Green, the candlestick and the study.” The answering groans from both Izzy and Jace were telling enough and Magnus cheered, everyone looking between each other with a confused expression.

“How did you know?” questioned Alec.

“A warlock never reveals his secrets,” he winked at his boyfriend. “And I saw your cards.”

“Hey!” sputtered Alec and crossed his arms over his chest, forming his lips into a pout. “That’s cheating and you know it.” The older man chuckled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“It’s the name of the game, darling.”

And okay, Alec knew you had to do anything to try and win but the fact Magnus took advantage of him being new to the game with added distractions of his boyfriend - _how could you expect Alec not to stare at him when Magnus stuck his tongue out between his lips when he concentrated?_ He was only a simple man.

Er, well, half human and half angel. But the facts stayed the same.

How could anyone concentrate on the game in front of them when Magnus Bane was sitting beside him being his normal, attractive and cute self? It just couldn’t be done. In Alec’s very unbiased opinion.

“Bye big brother!” Izzy called and Alec was so lost in his own thoughts, he hadn’t realized everything had been packed up and cleaned - no doubt because of Magnus’ magic. He called out ‘ _bye_ ’ to his siblings and their partners as they made their way out of the loft, closing the door on their way out.

“Well that was fun, wouldn’t you say darling?”

Alec hummed in reply and took the warlock’s hand into his own, bringing Magnus’ hand up to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss onto the back of his boyfriend’s hand. _God, how did he get so lucky?_ It was something that kept Alec up at night while laying next to Magnus at night when he couldn’t sleep.

Did he do something in a past life to deserve Magnus? Save someone from a burning building? Maybe he was a mundane doctor curing sickness? He wasn’t about to question the way fate worked - if you could call it fate. It had brought Alec to Magnus and that’s what mattered the most to him.

“It was,” he admitted. “I never realized we missed out on so much, being Shadowhunters.” He paused and chuckled, “I could do without the sibling rivalry though.”

Magnus sniggered while moving towards Alec, wrapping his arms around him. Alec leaned his back to snuggle into Magnus’ neck, making a small noise of contentment when Magnus’ arms tightened around him. He could live like this forever, he thought. He believed he could too, wrapped up in the strong arms that were enclosed around him.

He always felt safe, warm and protected around Magnus. He knew he could defend himself if need be, he’s done so countless times, but there’s something about being in his boyfriend’s arms that makes the world around them melt away and fade away into white noise.

“You could,” Magnus replied. “But you would miss it and it wouldn’t be the same.”

Magnus was right, Alec knew he was. He had tried countless times to picture his life without his younger siblings, how his life would’ve turned out and it made something in Alec’s chest ache with a bone deep sadness at the idea of his siblings being gone and Maryse and Robert having never adopted Jace into their family.

He couldn’t picture his life without any of the people in. While he could do without Robert and Maryse’s comments on everything, he couldn’t picture his life without Luke, Max, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon, Maia and Jace in it. Hell, even Clary had began to grow on him after they had finally sorted their issues with one another. Simon and Clary had started to become like his younger siblings too, he felt the need to protect the two of them like he would Isabelle and Jace.

Alec sighed and leaned into his boyfriend’s chest. “You’re right,” he admitted, “but they still scobble as if they’re little children again whenever it comes to anything slightly competitive.” He moved around in the warlock’s embrace, staring down at his lovely boyfriend. “Did I ever tell you about the time when Isabelle and Jace had a competition on who could bake and cook the best?”

Magnus’ face shifted into one of horror while moving them towards the bedroom, ready to call it a night after the exciting day they’ve shared. “I don’t believe you have told me the tale, darling.”

Alec huffed. “I still get nightmares from time to time about it,” he admitted, “my stomach was sore for an entire _week_ and that’s only because I finally gave in and went to the infirmary,” he recalled.

“You poor thing,” his boyfriend cooed. “How long ago was this?”

“I was about fifteen, or maybe sixteen. Somewhere around there.” He continued to walk backwards until his feet hit the end of the bed and sat down, pulling his boyfriend into his lap, Magnus going willingly and tucking his face into Alec’s neck. “They had just watched some mundane cooking show, believing for one reason or another they could copy what they saw to a T.”

Magnus grinned, his face still nuzzled into the safety of his Shadowhunter’s neck. He had a feeling this was going to be a fantastic story, if Alec’s face was anything to go by. Don’t get him wrong, he loved dear Isabelle and by extension Jace too, but those two can’t cook for the life of them. Magnus found it ironic that regardless of Jace being born into a different family, he fit in with his lack of cooking skills.

Magnus dreaded the day young Maxwell began to help out in the kitchen. He held a little hope that the boy would be able to cook better than his siblings but he highly doubted it, Shadowhunters focused more on training and survival rather than cooking. It was absurd to think about in Magnus’ opinion, especially because adequate food would ensure survival.

“So they decided to make it a competition with me as the judge and.. well..” Alec shuddered, “it’s an experience I never want to relive. My stomach was upset the entire week and I was constantly throwing up.”

He moved his hands to pull Magnus back to look at him, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Magnus’ mouth. “In a way, I’m very glad I only met you when I did. You may be immortal but I don’t think even immortality could’ve saved you from the distress of Izzy and Jace’s cooking showdown.”

“Then it’s a good thing I got the Lightwood that can cook right?” he implored. Alec faltered and Magnus pulled back from his safe cocoon in Alec’s neck and narrowed his eyes. “You _can_ cook, right?”

Alec opened his mouth to reply and promptly shut it, a sheepish grin making its way onto his face. “I.. can,” he started slowly and a blush crept its way onto his face. “Just not very good and I need _lots_ of instructions,” he mumbled and prayed his boyfriend didn’t hear him. “And I practice the dish I want to make before giving it to you. I want to make sure you won’t get sick.”

“Are you telling me _none_ of you Lightwoods can cook?” Magnus demanded while trying to hold back a grin. He was teasing Alec but he wasn’t sure if his boyfriend had caught on yet. He already knew Alec couldn’t cook, especially with Isabelle mentioning once that she learned to cook from her big brother.

“Hey! My cooking skills may be limited but I _can_ cook. I just.. need a step-by-step instruction book. And lots of practice.”

“Uh huh. Sure darling, whatever you say,” he cooed.

“My mom can cook too, so it’s not as if _all_ Lightwoods can’t cook―”

“―yes, but your mom was originally a Trueblood. She’s not a born Lightwood, which is what I’m referring to darling,” he teased.

He huffed and leaned back in the bed, pulling his boyfriend with him. “Just shut up and cuddle me.”

Magnus’ laugh echoed throughout the room and Magnus readily agreed, circling his arms around his boyfriend and snuggled into his shoulder.

“Goodnight Alexander, I love you.”

“Love you too,” came the mumbled reply from under the blankets.

Magnus wouldn’t change this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed y'all. Comments & kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr @ alecisgay


End file.
